Despues de Frozen
by Rainbow Death
Summary: Han pasado dos semanas desde que Arendelle y prácticamente todo el mundo se entero de los poderes que tenía su Reina, mientras que ella y su hermana recuperaban los años perdidos. Pero cuando Arendelle necesita otro reino que les ayude después de que Elsa cortó las alianzas con Weselton y las Islas del sur ¿a quién acudirán?
1. La montaña nevada

**Capitulo 1:- La montaña nevada**

**— ¡ANNNNAAA! — **gritaba Elsa para que su hermana bajara la velocidad ¿funciono? Pues no.

**— ¡Pero así es mucho mas divertidoooo! — **respondió Anna. Las dos bajaban realmente veloz en un trineo por la montaña nevada **— ¡además de que si bajamos esta velocidad no les podremos ganar a Kristoff y Olaf! —**agrego con una sonrisa.

**— ¡Pero es muy peligroso! — **replica la reina sujetándose de su hermana.

**— ¡Perderán, perderán! —**Dijo Kristoff apareciendo al lado de ellas **— ¡vamos Olaf, los hombres mandan! ¡Woohoo! —**exclamo mientras aceleraban.

**— ¡¿Pues crees que nos pueden vencer haci sin más?! — **replico en un grito Anna mientras aceleraba la velocidad sacándole un grito más a su hermana.

**— ¡Anna! ¡Esto es muy…! ¡CUIDADO! —**

Anna tardo un poco en comprender que objeto tendría que evadir, pero no se dio cuenta de una roca que parecía como rampa y que les hizo elevarse en el aire. Las dos comenzaron a gritar y pasaron a Kristoff y Olaf quienes miraron a arriba con la boca abierta, Elsa alcanzo a hacer una rampa de hielo abajo para que el impacto no fuera duro. Cuando alcanzaron la rampa ganaron más velocidad que la de antes, y un grito a la lejanía se escucho.

**— ¡HEY! ¡ESO NO VALE! — **gritaba un enfurecido Kristoff desde su posición.

**— ¡¿CON QUE NOS IBAN A GANAR, HUH?! — **Replico Anna y luego soltó una risa picarona **— ¡sujétate Elsa! —**

Anna empezó a evitar una o dos rocas que estaban en su camino, haciendo movimientos bruscos claro.

**— ¡Woah! — **decía Elsa mientras se sujetaba aun más de su hermana.

_…Si se preguntan porque Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Olaf estaban en una carrera de trineos ¡eh aquí la respuesta!..._

Elsa estaba en su despacho mientras revisaba unas cartas de felicitaciones por su rango, o algunas que describían asuntos políticos y económicos, al haber cortado alianza con las islas del sur y Weselton, Arendelle había perdido un poco de los productos exportados por parte de esos dos reinos.

Había recibido una carta de la islas del sur, la cual trato de ignorar, ya que uno de sus príncipes (el decimo tercero en la línea, para ser mas exacta) trato de matarla, a ella y a su hermana. Sin mencionar que también jugó con los sentimientos de Anna. Suspiro, y cogió la carta sin saber si abrirla o no, por un lado podía ser algo importante ¿pero que? ¿Qué se vuelvan a aliar? ¡Ni en sus sueños más profundos!

_"Reina Elsa de Arendelle, mil disculpas por el comportamiento de mi decimo tercero hijo; Hans, después de que nos enteramos de lo que había hecho se me cayó el mundo encima, por favor acepte mis disculpas, no estoy pidiendo que nos aliemos, yo comprendo perfectamente lo que debe sentir, pero no puedo asegurar que realmente se lo que siete. Si le podría decir a la princesa Anna lo de la carta, se lo agradecería mucho._

_ Le dedico esta carta para que, en primer lugar, nos disculpe. En segundo, para felicitarla por su ascenso a Reina. Y en tercero para nombrar lo sorprendido y ha maravillado que he quedado con saber que usted tiene poderes, mis más sinceras disculpas:_

_-Rey Newton, de las islas del sur"_

¿El rey Newton le estaba pidiendo disculpas? ¿Acaso nombro que cosa le dio a Hans como castigo? No. Con todas las cartas de felicitaciones que tenia, incluyendo en las que los reyes o reinas le decían cuan sorprendidos habían quedado con su poder, podría formar una montaña…

Tres golpes en la puerta en tono rítmico la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

**— ¡Elsa! ¿Estás adentro? — **Pregunta la voz de su hermana al otro lado **—** **quería saber si nos acompañarías a Olaf, Kristoff, Sven y a mí a hacer una carrera de trineos en la montaña, ¿Qué dices? Sera divertido—**

**— ¡No lo sé, Anna! — **Replica la voz de su hermana mayor desde adentro **— estoy un poco ocupada aquí —** agrega mientras abre la puerta, Anna la rodeo para encontrarse con unas 16 o 19 cartas apiladas sobre la mesa, y una de ellas estaba abierta **—recibí una carta del rey de las islas del sur…-**

**— ¡¿De las islas del sur?! —** interrumpe Anna. Obviamente no lo tomaría bien, pero las dos habían prometido no guardar secretos.

**—Si…sé lo que piensas, pero el rey Newton pide disculpas en esa carta — **se explica Elsa tratando de hacer calmar a su hermana **—** **muchas disculpas, tanto para mí como para ti —** agrega mientras intenta coger la carta pero Anna se le adelanta y la lee rápidamente.

**—Solo me menciono una vez Elsa ¡una vez! ¿Qué piensas hacer con "esto"? —**

**—Solo responder la carta… — **Elsa miro a su hermana que tenía cara de 'no te atreverás a…' ** — ¡Y ni siquiera pienses que voy a volver a aliar a Arendelle con las islas del sur! —**

**— ¿Y con Weselton? —**

**—Tampoco, ¿Cómo abría de hacerlo? — **pregunto Elsa cogiendo una vez más la carta que tenia Anna.

**—Bueno, regresemos al tema inicial —** concluyo Anna la anterior conversación **— ¿vienes con nosotros, o no? —**

**—Lo lamento Anna, ¿pero no vez todas estas cartas? — **Pregunto Elsa **— terminare quizá mañana…—**

**—Elsa, me lo debes —**dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos**.**

**—*Sigh* ¿A dónde dijiste que íbamos? —**

…_Y así terminaron en la montaña del norte…_

**— ¡Baja la velocidad! —**volvió a pedir Elsa.

**— ¡No lo hare, mira allí esta la meta! — **Anna señalando a Sven quien estaba esperando que alguno de los dos trineos cruzara.

Entonces cuando Anna le aseguro a Elsa la victoria, una ráfaga de viento les paso de cerca, Anna no pudo creer el ver a Kristoff y Olaf delante de ellas.

**— ¡Si, esto es velocidad! — **gritaba Olaf.

**— ¡¿Pero que…?! — **Anna fue interrumpida.

**— ¡Tenemos lo nuestro! —**dijo Kristoff.

**—Maldición… — **refunfuño Anna.

Anna ya no podía acelerar más, y Kristoff y Olaf estaban delante de ellas, pero se le ocurrió una manera de poder adelantar la velocidad, se lo explico a Elsa quien se negó hacerlo, ya estaban a mucha velocidad.

**—Si algo sale mal hay nieve alrededor no rocas —** argumento Anna.

**—Pero hay árboles —** Elsa dio la primera razón peligrosa que se le vino.

**— ¿Y? Están lejos, andando —** Anna acelero con ayuda de su peso, y como Elsa le abrazaba por la cintura y por el movimiento brusco que su hermana realizo para adelante ella se vio obligada—y prácticamente no tenía otra cosa que pudiera hacer—a hacerlo, esta acción hizo que el trineo se deslizara más rápido alcanzando a Kristoff y Olaf.

**— ¿Qué rayos…? — **Kristoff se vio interrumpido por Anna quien le saco la lengua, Olaf estaba abrazado de la cintura de Kristoff, y al ver a Elsa realizar la misma acción que él, pero con los ojos cerrados, sonrió.

**— ¿Qué acaso es tradición que el que este atrás abrace por la cintura al que esta adelante? — **pregunto inocentemente el muñeco de nieve jalando levemente las ropas del robusto repartidor de hielo.

**—Si es que no te quieres caer y romperte la cabeza, si…o bueno en tu caso desarmarte ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —**respondió/pregunto Kristoff en voz baja.

**—Porque Elsa también lo esta haciendo —** respondió Olaf señalando a Elsa quien ya había abierto los ojos y miraba con un poco de miedo las rocas que estaban delante de ellas.

**— ¡Elsa no te preocupes por las rocas, son solo parte del reto! — **le grito Kristoff, la aludida le regreso a ver.

**— ¡Pero también son peligrosas! ¿No viste como Anna y yo salimos volando con una? — **Anna regreso a ver a su hermana con una mirada de 'deja de preocuparte por eso!'

**—Si, lo vi, pasaron justo arriba nuestro —** respondió Kristoff con ironía.

**—Entonces…—**

Elsa no pudo terminar ya que Anna paro tan repentinamente que la joven reina casi se cae. Kristoff también paro. Ya habían cruzado la meta.

Elsa tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder recomponerse, Kristoff y Anna la ayudaron a levantarse ya que el susto por casi caerse a esa velocidad no pasaba. Pero cuando se giraron para ver a Olaf y a Sven solo encontraron al simpático reno mientras que a sus pies estaba solo el cuerpo de Olaf sin la cabeza.

**— ¡AHHH! —** gritaron Anna y Kristoff ¿Quién esta acostumbrado a encontrar a un cuerpo de nieve sin la cabeza moviéndose?

**—Agh, odio tanto cuando pasa esto** **—** dijo Kristoff molesto, la primera vez, su cabeza aterrizo justo en sus manos, la segunda tuvo que jalar de la cabeza a Olaf para dejarlo sobre su cuerpo, la tercera tuvo que buscar su cabeza y de mas en la cocina, ya que Gerda y la cocinera se habían desmayado al ver aquello, y la ultima tuvo que buscar al pobre entre los arboles de Arendelle cuando bajaban por la montaña y sin querer el trineo se viro por un hueco que había en la tierra.

**— ¿Cuántas veces te ha pasado? — **pregunto Elsa curiosa.

**—Como 4 veces, con esta 5** **—** respondió Kristoff mientras revisaba por unos arbustos y luego sacaba la cabeza de Olaf con ramitas en ella.

**—Taff taff** **—** decía Olaf botando hojas de su boca.

**— ¿Estás bien?** **—**pregunto Anna, Olaf sonrió mientras que Kristoff depositaba su cabeza en su cuerpo.

**—Con eso ya estoy ¿volvemos al palacio?** **—** pregunto Olaf.

**—Tengo algo mejor en mente** **—**dijo Anna mirando a Elsa quien solo pudo suspirar resignada.

(…)

**— ¡Eso esta frio! —** grito Kristoff quitándose la nieve de su cara.

**—Pues claro, ni que estuviera caliente** **—** respondió Anna con una leve risa para luego ser atacada por diez bolas de nieve **— ¡hey!** — se quejo al ver que su hermana y el muñeco de nieve se morían de risa.

**—Jueguen más rápido ¡o nosotros les ganamos!** — dijo Olaf mientras que Elsa le sonreía.

**—Pues jugaremos más rápido** — dijo Kristoff mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve a Olaf y esta ahora ocupaba el lugar de su nariz en su cara, ahora eran Kristoff y Anna los que se morían a carcajadas

Elsa no tardo en reaccionar mientras con sus poderes creaba una bola de nieve y se los tiraba, luego tiro otra junto con Olaf. Sven se encontraba comiendo zanahorias como loco.

(…)

**—Este día fue tan divertido — **dijo Anna con una sonrisa.

**—Lo fue** — aseguro Elsa, las dos sonreían bastante, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf se habían quedado en la montaña recolectando hielo. Anna estaba tan feliz de volver a ver a su querida hermana sonreír.

**— ¿Crees que podamos repetir este día? —**

**—Pronto…—**respondió Elsa con una sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció después de unos segundos — **tal vez no tan pronto—**

**— ¿Por? —**

**—Tengo mucho** **papeleo…y necesito encontrar algún otro reino que levante la economía de Arendelle…y…—**

**—Elsa, recuerda que en lo que necesites, te ayudaremos **— le interrumpió Anna con un suave abrazo.

**—Gracias Anna** - respondió la reina apartándose — **pero debo terminar hoy, de lo contrario…** — no termino ya que se fue corriendo dejando a Anna preocupada.

* * *

**Uf! Debo decir que me costo trabajo publicar esto ¡soy nueva!**

**Este Fic lo hice con ayuda de mi prima Blue Atom09974 (visiten nuestro perfil)**

**Aunque, debo admitirlo, ella hizo mas que yo. Pero yo tambien participe ¿okey?**

**Frozen y Enredados no nos pertenecen. ¿Merece reviews?  
**

**¡Gracias a todos por pasar!**

**Blue Atom:- Ella hizo los guiones largos (que no se como lo habra hecho) y el guion (lo que dicen los personajes)**

**Yo:- Yo di las ideas, tanto de los problemas (cuando Elsa y Anna salen disparadas por el aire, Olaf, al cual se le cayo la cabeza y los demas problemas que en frentaron los personajes) ¡ah! Y tambien dí la idea de los que le pasaban a los personajes mas tarde :)**


	2. Tomando la decicion correcta

**Capitulo 2:- Tomando la decisión correcta ****(Advertencia: Capitulo corto con Flash Backs informativos)**

Elsa entro a su despacho tan deprisa que ocasiono que las cartas (en especial la de las Islas de sur) se muevan un poco.

**—Mmm ¿Qué le respondo?―** se preguntaba Elsa mirando la carta del rey Newton— **ya se—**

_"Saludos rey Newton._

_Ya los eh perdonado dejando que Hans viva, no tiene por que preocuparse por eso, ya le eh avisado a mi hermana, le informo que no lo ha tomado bien. Gracias por felicitarme por mi acenso, se lo agradezco mucho. Lo de mis poderes—_Elsa paro de escribir… ¿Qué le podía decir? Al final opto por la cosa más insignificante posible—_creo que no vale la pena decir que es la cosa más fantástica del mundo, solo es un simple don—_Nuevamente paro de escribir preguntándose las tres únicas preguntas que siempre se había hecho desde pequeña, pero que nunca podía contestarlas.¿Por qué de todas las personas en el santísimo mundo tuvo que ser ella? ¿Por qué Anna o sus padres no tenían ese poder, y sin embargo, ella si? ¿Habrán más como ella? Se regaño a si misma por estar en las nubes cuando necesitaba terminar esta carta de una vez por todas—_Sin más que decir, me despido._

_Reina Elsa, de Arendelle"_

Por fin había terminado con esa carta, ahora solo faltaban…25 más.

Mientras ella escribía la próxima carta, un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

**_Flash Back_**

La horca. Esa era la única cosa a la cual recurrir en caso de que uno de los reinos traicionase al suyo. Pero si lo hacía, se convertiría en el monstro que todos (o por lo menos el duque de Weselton) creían. Además significaba iniciar la guerra con las Islas del sur. Y su reino no estaba en condiciones para ello ¡se estaban recuperando del invierno, por el amor de Dios!

**— ¿Qué hago?** — en ese tiempo, solo una única cosa se le vino a la mente, pero antes tendría que hablar con la persona más odiada de todo Arendelle; el príncipe Hans, de las Islas del sur. Suspirando resignada, se paró de su silla y se encamino a los calabozos de Arendelle, aquella zona oscura en donde ella misma había estado encerrada apenas ayer.

**— ¿A que se debe tal honor, su majestad?** — escucho decir al joven príncipe, el cual estaba parado mirándola atra ves de las rejas, sus manos estaban esposadas y sus ropas ligeramente manchadas. Pero conservaba aquella sonrisa que una vez utilizo para enamorar a su hermana.

**—Déjese de bromas, Hans** — dice Elsa entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin perder su porte elegante pero intimidante.

**— ¿Bromas? Pero si no estoy bromeando, solo preguntaba ¿a que se debe el honor de que la misma reina de las nieves de Arendelle me venga a ver? ¿A mí? A un traidor—**

**—Solo para tomar un buen castigo para usted, pero no me veo en la necesidad de llevarlo a la horca—**

La sonrisa confiada de Hans desapareció poco después del comentario.

**— ¿La horca? — **luego recordó lo que sus libros de historia le decían _"si alguna persona de algún reino traiciona a otro, se verá obligada/o a la única sentencia acordada por los cuatro reinos: la horca" — _**si recuerdo eso, ¿y porque no me quiere dar el castigo acordado por los cuatro reinos? —**

**—Porque dejare que las Islas del sur, su padre para ser precisa, elija su castigo—**

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Elsa termino de escribir la quinta carta, pero otro recuerdo más se le vino a la mente.

**_Flash Back_**

Los dos habían discutido mucho sobre la cuestión del castigo, hasta que Hans hizo un comentario que los llevo a otro tema.

**—No fue mi culpa que Anna se enamorara de mí-**

**—Jugaste con sus sentimientos-**

**—Tú la abandonaste por más de una década-**

Elsa apretó con fuerza sus puños, quería congelar a ese desgraciado y mandarlo a algún lugar lejano, completamente fuera de su vista.

—**Quería protegerla—**

**—Pues lo único que conseguiste es que fuera una presa fácil para mí—**

**—Se supone que tu… — **Elsa se acordó de las formalidades, pero estaba tan molesta que lo dejo pasar — **que tu debías venir representando a tu reino ¡no a matar a la familia real de Arendelle!-**

**— ¡Yo nunca iba a ser rey en mi nación! ¡Tengo 12 hermanos mayores, por Dios! La única forma de conseguir la corona era casándome…y tu hermana fue tan ingenua que acepto ser mi esposa sin problemas, por un momento creí que la estupidez podría ser de familia —**

**— ¡NO HABLES ASI DE MI HERMANA O DE MI FAMILIA!—**

Elsa grito tan fuerte que el pobre Hans retrocedió tres pasos, podía haber jurado ver los ojos azul cielo de la reina brillar de color azul marino, además la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a bajar de tal manera que el joven no tuvo otro remedio más que sentarse y acurrucarse, el frio era devastador.

Por su parte, Elsa trataba de tomar aire, ese grito le había sacado todo el aire, y además podría haber jurado verse a si misma como ese monstro que trataba de evitar ser. No tardo en notar como de la boca del joven salía humo blanco, y entonces se dio cuenta de la temperatura del lugar.

—** ¿F-familia? — **murmuro Hans, atrayendo la atención de la joven de cabellos platinados — **s-si solo son tu…y tu hermana, haci que n-no es, ni cuenta, como familia —**

Elsa solo regreso la temperatura a la normalidad y se fue de allí dejando una ligera capa de hielo fino por donde pisaba.

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Elsa sacudió su cabeza y termino la última nota recogiendo las demás junto con esta y entregárselas al cartero. Ya era de noche.

* * *

**¡El segundo capitulo de esta aventura tan epica!  
**

**Frozen y Enredados no me pertenecen, y una aclaracion, ni Rapunzel ni Flynn apareceran hasta el tercer capitulo ¿o era hasta el cuarto? Estoy perdida...**

**Blue:- Se me olvido mencionar que ella corrijio las faltas ortograficas. Aunque le mencione algunas tildes que faltaban XD**

**Y...ella escribio casi todo el capitulo, yo no soy buena para las partes de Hans**


	3. El reino de Corona parte 1

**Capitulo 3:- El reino de Corona parte 1**

Elsa salió de su despacho con los parpados que casi se le cierran en más de una ocasión. Eran como las 9:00 de la noche, y ella se había pasado 1 hora entera atendiendo otras cartas que llegaron de improviso, con los parpados casi cerrados, llego donde Kai quien la miro preocupado.

**—Majestad —**menciono el **— ¿Qué hace despierta a estas horas?—**

**—Kai, hazme un favor y mañana entrégale estas cartas al cartero —**le respondió Elsa cansada mientras apuntaba su despacho, Kai asintió mientras que Elsa le sonreía y se encaminaba para su cuarto.

**…**

Un joven moreno de cabello café en un caballo blanco de melena igualmente café estaban galopando hacia las puertas del castillo. Roberto. Ese era el nombre del hijo del cartero que se dirigía a toda prisa hacia las puertas - ahora abiertas - del castillo.

**—Roberto —**hablo Gerda con asombro, no se esperaba ver a ese joven de nuevo.

**— ¿Qué hay Gerda?—**pregunto Roberto bajando de su caballo y se dirigía hacia la mucama principal con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**— ¿Y tu padre?—**

**—El esta ocupado con unos primos que vinieron a última hora, ¡así que aquí estoy yo! Admite que me extrañaste —**Roberto era uno de esos chicos que no le gustaba alardear de su puesto como hijo del cartero real de la Reina de Arendelle…no el solo era un chico amistoso y - se podría decir - fiestero.

**—Lo hice** —admitió Gerda devolviéndole una suave sonrisa e invitándolo a pasar, pero antes Roberto cogió las tres unicas cartas que había recibido su padre de otros carteros de otras naciones.

El pobre joven casi suelta todas las cartas que tenía al ver el interior del castillo, y eso que apenas era solo un pasillo. Gerda no pude ocultar su risa debido a la cara de impresión del joven castaño.

**— ¿En que estaba pensando el constructor cuando hizo el lugar?—**se pregunto en voz alta Roberto mientras miraba ahora diferentes pinturas y habitaciones, era realmente hermoso los que sus ojos cafés veían ante él.

Gerda solo lo miro con una mirada cálida, hace como 9 años que no lo veía, y ahora ese niño era ese joven de 18 años en el que se había convertido ahora. Roberto y Gerda conversaron un poco antes de que llegaran al salón del trono en donde se encontraban Anna y Kristoff de paso.

**—Alteza —**saludo Roberto haciendo una respetuosa reverencia junto a Gerda **— ¿Y la reina Elsa?—**pregunto, temeroso. Jamás había estado tan cerca de la realeza.

**— ¿Para que la busca? Según recuerdo, no menciono nada de visitas pendientes** —explicó Anna.

**—Oh no, yo soy el hijo del cartero…y tengo tres cartas para la reina** —manifestó Roberto.

**—Entendido…la podrá encontrar en su despacho—**

Roberto agradeció a la joven princesa y al repartidor oficial de hielo de Arendelle y partió rápidamente hacia donde le indicaba Gerda.

**—Y cuéntame ¿Cómo están tus padres?—**empezó Gerda con una conversación.

**—Ellos están bien, mi padre con mucho trabajo y mi madre en lo habitual: cocinar, limpiar…y no se que mas hace…pero lo hace** —Gerda sonrió ante el comportamiento del joven, seguía siendo todo un niño —**se me olvido mencionar a mi abuelo, por ahora tratando de buscarme una novia —**menciono molesto.

Gerda rio ante eso, pero no pudo hablar más puesto que llegaron a donde querían. Roberto tomo aire y entro- tocando la puerta primero- Elsa se mantenía revisando unos tratados, pero aun así le permitió el paso.

**—Majestad —**fue lo único que pudo articular el joven, ahora si que estaba por desmayarse tomando en cuenta que Elsa no era solo la reina de Arendelle, ella también tenía poderes ¡poderes!

**— ¿Si?—**pregunto sin apartar la mirada del tratado.

**—S-su correo, majestad —**

**— ¿El correo? Oh, discúlpeme** —Elsa se paró de su asiento y camino de forma elegante hacia Roberto el cual le entrego las cartas**— ¿y que le paso a Juan?—**preguntó, preocupada.

**—Mi padre esta atendiendo unos asuntos familiares, de modo que he venido yo —**explico el joven **_—"Oh, gracias Carolin por enseñarme formalidades"—_**pensó feliz, su mejor amiga siempre le había enseñado eso durante su vida. Pero luego una cosa se le vino a la mente **—espere ¿usted sabe el nombre de mi…de mi padre?—**pregunto desconcertado

**—Pero claro que lo sé, su padre es muy amistoso** —respondió Elsa con una sonrisa, Roberto se la devolvió tímidamente. Hizo una última reverencia antes de salir y dirigirse donde había dejado a su caballo Healt.

Elsa vio como Roberto se iba, pero antes era detenido por Kai el cual le entrego las *29 cartas al pobre el cual puso una expresión de lo mas chistosa por su asombro.

Abrió una carta la cual enseguida quiso congelar ¡era una carta enviada por el duque de Weselton! Con una expresión cansada leyó la carta, la cual traía contenido de que se vuelvan a aliar e infinidad de cosas más.

La segunda era una respuesta del rey Newton, el cual seguía diciendo que estaba apenado por la actitud de su hijo menor. Y también mencionó que se arrepentía de molestarla, y que se despedía. Elsa por unos momentos pensó que tal vez…pero no, ¿y si solo era mentira? No debía olvidar que Hans era muy bueno maniobrando con el juego de las mentiras, no debía fiarse tan fácilmente de la familia de ese bastardo.

Y por último, la carta que la dejo completamente en shock, recordaba este reino que se había vuelto muy reconocido por la princesa perdida, y que lanzaban linternas flotantes al cielo para celebrar su cumpleaños. Los reyes, la reina Elisabeth y el rey Thomas, eran muy buenos amigos de sus padres, inclusive la reina y su madre se habían vuelto tan amigas que parecían hermanas, igual que los dos reyes. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que Elisabeth había tenido una enfermedad, no dudaron en ayudar con lo que sea que tuvieran en manos. Por último, el rey les dijo que les ayudasen a buscar una flor mágica. Más tarde, Rapunzel nació sana y fuerte. Pero luego se enteraron- ese mismo día- de que la hija de los reyes de Corona había sido secuestrada sin apenas tener aunque sea dos días de nacida, sus padres se pusieron tan tristes, como si su segunda hija hubiera sido secuestrada el mismo día que nació, claro que Elsa tenía tres años cuando sucedió eso.

**—El reino de Corona…el reino del sol —**recordó Elsa, temerosa abrió la carta y la leyó en voz baja.

_"Querida reina Elsa,_

_Le enviamos esta carta para comunicarle la boda entre nuestra hija Rapunzel y el joven Eugene Fitzherbert —_**Dios, que apellido más difícil de leer.** Se dijo Elsa antes de seguir con la lectura _—por favor, le pedimos de su presencia en el reino. También sería un honor que su hermana asistiera a la boda. Sin más que decir, _

_Los reyes de Corona"_

Elsa se quedo nuevamente en shock.

**—No lo puedo creer… ¡la princesa Rapunzel ha vuelto!—**Elsa se emociono como si Rapunzel fuera su hermana, pero se tranquilizo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de comenzar a escribir una respuesta para los reyes.

…

**— ¿Y para que nos reuniste aquí, Elsa?—**pregunto Anna.

Olaf y Kristoff también la miraban con curiosidad, pues en los ojos de Elsa se podía notar la emoción.

**— ¿Recuerdan el reino de Corona?—**pregunto, los tres se miraron. Anna y Olaf se quedaron en silencio, Anna porque - además de no haber salido del castillo - no le gustaba leer todo lo que sus padres le dejaban cuando era más pequeña. Y Olaf porque él no sabía mucho de otros reinos que no sean el suyo. Kristoff a pesar de que antes no era muy sociable pareció entender.

**— ¿Te refieres al reino del sol?—**inquirió el repartidor de hielo.

**—Ese mismo —**afirmo Elsa con una sonrisa **— ¿recuerdan a la princesa Rapunzel?—**

**— ¡La princesa perdida! Según lo que escuchado, los reyes de ese reino lanzaban linternas flotantes para celebrar su cumpleaños, con la esperanza de que su princesa volviera algún día —**volvió a contestar Kristoff, con notable felicidad de saber a que se refería Elsa…pero esperen **— ¿Y que tiene que ver el reino de Corona con esto?—**

**—Que la princesa Rapunzel ha vuelto, y además de ello, se va a celebrar una boda entre ella y un joven llamado Eugene Fitz…algo—**Elsa trataba de recordar el apellido de el joven, luego lo recordó de golpe **—¡Eugene Fitzherbert! Y nos han invitado a la boda, ¿Qué dicen?—**

**— ¡¿Ósea que iremos a otro reino?!—**preguntaron Anna y Olaf con asombro en los ojos

**—Si —**afirmo Elsa con una sonrisa —**mi único problema es que yo soy la reina…no puedo descuidar el reino —**

**— ¿Y que hay de Kai y Gerda?—**preguntó Anna **—eran las personas de mayor confianza de nuestros…padres—**

Elsa lo medito por unos segundos, luego la miro

**— ¿Crees que ellos podrán?—**

**— ¡Claro!—**

**—Entonces esta decidido** —Elsa se levanto **—pero, si van a ir, Kristoff ponte la vestimenta más formal que tengas—**el joven asintió **—Anna, lo mismo —**su hermana solo frunció el **ceño —no me mires a mí, recuerda lo que paso con el ultimo —**ahora Anna se ruborizo **— y Olaf…no asustes a nadie —**

**— ¿Yo? ¿Asustar? ¡Esa es labor del malvavisco gigante, no mía!—**se defendió Olaf, sacándole una risa a todos los presentes.

**— ¿Pero quién esta acostumbrado a ver a un muñeco de nieve con vida caminando por las calles?—**pregunto Anna.

**—Todo Arendelle —**argumentaron Kristoff, Elsa y Olaf.

* * *

**Hola, lo primero que tengo que decir es que yo no soy Death, si no Blue. Me toco escribir todo este cap porque Death estaba ocupada con los estudios. Pero el siguiente ya lo retomaremos las dos.**

**Ahora aclaro.**

**El numero que estaba con el * al frete es porque si bien recuerdan solo habían 26 cartas, pero con las otras que llegaron de improviso serian 29.**

**Y como no se los nombres de los reyes de Corona me los he inventado.**

**El cartero Roberto es un OC mío, originalmente se llama Firm White. Y Carolin se llama Fire Glow. Pero necesitaba algo que hubiera un hijo del cartero ¿no?**

**Veo que este Fic nuestro a sigo bien recibido, gracias a todos.**

**¡Enredados y Frozen no nos pertenecen!**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap ;)**


	4. El reino de Corona parte 2

**El reino de Corona parte 2**

Anna se había puesto un vestido verde, similar al que uso en la coronación de su hermana. Pero este le cubría hasta el cuello con una ligera capa de tela verde claro.

Kristoff no pudo encontrar otro traje que no sea el de montaña, a lo cual Anna rápidamente le consiguió un traje blanco con toques negros, aunque el pobre apenas se podía mover con un traje como ese.

Elsa solo se puso el mismo vestido que uso en su coronación, la capa era ligeramente más corta, pero seguía siendo larga. Llevaba la misma corona de siempre, al parecer un soldado la había encontrado y entregado a Juan para que la trajera con ella.

Y Olaf…bueno Olaf solo estuvo preguntando por una capa como la de Elsa o un traje similar al de Kristoff, pero Elsa solo le dijo que se veía bien. Aun así, Olaf se puso una "nariz" mas recta.

**— ¿Están de acuerdo?—**pregunto Elsa a sus sirvientes más leales. Kai y Gerda asintieron y le prometieron que todo estaría bien, y que se diviertan.

**— ¡Estoy tan emocionada!—**gritaba Anna saltando alrededor del pobre joven repartidor de hielo el cual solo le seguía con la mirada.

**—Anna…para llegar a Corona tendremos que ir en barco —**Anna dejo de saltar y regreso a ver a su hermana mayor con los ojos abiertos como platos **—pero según el capitán Fernando…no va a haber ninguna tormenta cerca —**aseguro Elsa mientras Anna solo podía suspirar de alivio, pero luego retomaba su cara preocupada.

**— ¿Y que si algo sale mal?—**pregunto, alarmada.

**—Si algo sale mal, Elsa congela el océano —**hablo Olaf, mientras Elsa lo miraba con los ojos abiertos en un perfecto circulo **— ¿cierto, Elsa?—**

**—Am…—**

**…**

**— ¡Hoy es el día!—**gritaba de felicidad una joven blanca de cabello café desigualado y que le llegaba hasta el cuello, poseía ojos verdes y movía a un joven blanco de cabello castaño oscuro el cual dormía profundamente.

**—Mmm ¿Rapunzel? Faltan 6 días para nuestra boda —**habló Eugene tallándose los ojos.

**— ¿Y? ¿No lo oíste? ¡La princesa Anna y la reina Elsa van a venir!—**se emociono la joven.

**— ¿Qué?—**Eugene se levanto de golpe mientras todas las sabanas descubrían la cama por su repentino levantamiento **— ¿Te refieres a la princesa que salía cantando del castillo de Arendelle cuando fuimos a la coronación de aquella nueva reina que congelo el reino por…1 día entero?—**preguntó sobresaltado

**—Exacto, y no fue un día completo. Fue un día y medio—**

**—Vale, pero dile a la reina que no congele nuestra boda —**y con eso volvió a caer en la cama

**— ¡Hey, ella ya tiene total control sobre sus poderes!—**

**—Pero con todo —**

Rapunzel suspiro resignada, luego sonrió divertida y corrió una silla y vio a su fiel amigo camaleón durmiendo en esta. Rapunzel se puso de rodillas para que Pascal la pudiera oír mejor cuando ya esté despierto

**—Pascal…no me digas que tú también eres un dormilón —**el camaleón abrió un ojo para verla, a lo cual Rapunzel sonrió **—necesito que despiertes a Eugene, ya sabes cómo** —lo último lo pidió entre risas, mientras que Pascal sonreía ya sabiendo que hacer.

El camaleón empezó a caminar por la sabana amarilla como el sol hasta Eugene, sonriendo pícaramente se preparó y…

**— ¡¿Qué rayos?!—**Eugene se despertó de golpe al sentir la lengua de Pascal en su oído derecho. Luego se limpió el oído con un pañuelo **—Rapunzel, ya hemos hablado de esto —**

**— ¡Pero era la única manera de que despertaras! Además, el día esta magnifico —**

**—Bueno, estoy despierto —**Eugene se levantó de la cama y se encamino al closet, Rapunzel ya se encontraba vestida con un vestido rosado claro y cambiaba de tonalidad a una más oscura a partir de la falda.

**…**

**—Odio los barcos** —murmuro Anna tapándose la boca, para no vomitar. Kristoff miro a Elsa quien solo parecía nerviosa.

**—La primera vez en un barco puede ser escalofriante y atemorizante, pero no si tienes a un buen amigo a tu lado** —hablo Kristoff, teniendo la atención completa de las hermanas **—Olaf puede ser de gran ayuda a veces ¿saben? Ya se hizo amigo de uno de los marineros del barco cuando estábamos vendiendo hielo, es típico de Olaf hacer amigos y supongo que Miguel nos podría ayudar ¿Qué dicen?—**cuestiono, Elsa y Anna se miraron y luego asintieron.

**—Lo que sea siempre y cuando me ayude con este espantoso mareo **—murmuro Anna

Kristoff sonrió para después buscar con la mirada al joven que conoció en el pueblo de Arendelle y lo encontró escribiendo algo en un papel que tenía apoyado en su mano izquierda.

**—Tiempo sin vernos —**hablo Kristoff, el joven pelirrojo alzo la mirada para encontrarse con la de el repartidor de hielo.

**— ¿Kristoff? ¿Qué haces en un barco real con destino a Corona?—**pregunto inquietado

**—Acompaño a sus majestades, Miguel. Y la princesa Anna tiene problemas con…bueno…—**

**—La primera vez de todos es así…—**Miguel sonrió mientras guardaba el papel **—apropósito… ¿te gusta el cangrejo, verdad?—**

**— ¿Cangrejo? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?—**

**—Porque es lo que hay para cenar, pasáremos en este barco cuatro días y medio** —respondió el joven moreno entregando el papel a un hombre que pasaba por ahí.

**…**

**— ¿Te parecería si hacemos algo hoy? Como ir al bosque o…no se **—comenzó Rapunzel mientras que Eugene la miraba. Los dos caminaban por los jardines reales del castillo.

**—Tengo otra cosa en mente, cuando era ladrón y robe tu corona tuve que ir al techo del castillo. La vista es hermosa —**

Rapunzel sonrió mientras miraba a Pascal el cual le daba una afirmación

**— ¿Y que esperamos? ¡Vamos!—**Rapunzel jalo del brazo a su futuro marido hacia el palacio, luego se detuvo **—espera… ¿Cómo lograste trepar al techo del castillo?—**

**—Tú solo sígueme —**

Eugene sonrió y con un movimiento rápido trepo hasta una ventana y luego miro a Rapunzel quien estaba justo debajo de él apoyada en una piedra salida. Sonrió ligeramente y luego siguió su camino con Rapunzel detrás suyo.

**—Qué difícil es hacer eso…—**murmuro Rapunzel, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el techo y al lado del joven castaño. Eugene sonrió —**pero admito que es emocionante** —agrego

**—Me alegra que pienses eso princesa, ahora mira —**Eugene señalo con su mano al reino, Rapunzel abrió los ojos de golpe y empezó a formar una sonrisa en sus finos labios al ver semejante paisaje.

**—Wow…—**fue lo único que Rapunzel pudo articular al ver todo el color que ofrecía el pueblo.

**—Lo sé…ahora podremos ver esto cuando queramos —**Eugene le sonrió, Rapunzel le dirigió la mirada por unos segundos para luego volver a posar sus ojos verdes en el pueblo.

**— ¿Desde aquí podremos ver como los barcos vienen?—**

**—Claro…será como desees —**los dos se fueron acercando, su vista no se apartaba del otro. Pascal se cubrió los ojos y se tiño de un color rojo. El tiempo parecía detenerse a su alrededor, y lo único en movimiento eran los dos jóvenes que ya estaban acortando distancia entre sí. Rapunzel y Eugene ya iban a besarse cuando…

El relinchido de un caballo los tomo por sorpresa y se separaron para ver cómo Maximus reclamaba que bajasen de allí.

Eugene sonrió y ayudo a la bella dama al lado suyo a bajar, después de un rato llegaron donde Max

**—Wow, oye, ya. Aquí estamos, ¿Qué es tan importante que tengamos que bajar de donde tan dífilamente subimos?—**pregunto Eugene poniendo sus manos en su cadera y con una sonrisa confiada.

Maximus lo miro de manera severa y luego le tiro un rollo que le dio en la cara. Eugene le devolvió esa mirada para luego coger el rollo y leerlo en voz baja.

**—Parece que muchos van a asistir, bueno Punzie ven. Creo que sería bueno dar un paseo por el bosque ¿no te parece?—**

**— ¿De qué trataba la carta?—**

**—Te cuento allá —**

**…**

Kristoff y Anna conversaron el resto de la tarde mientras que Elsa platicaba con Miguel.

**— ¿De verdad asegura que no habrá tormenta *alguna?—**pregunto Elsa.

**—Lo aseguro majestad. La hija del capitán Fernando, *Alicia, es muy buena en cuanto a clima se trate, nunca nos ha fallado. Si lo desea se lo puede preguntar —**respondió Miguel mientras terminaba de arreglar la habitación de Anna.

**— ¿Dónde se encuentra?—**

**—De seguro está en la proa —**

**—Pero son como las 7 ¿no debería estar en un lugar más…cálido?—**

Miguel sonrió, luego abrió la puerta y la guio hasta la proa en donde una joven blanca de cabello café claro trenzado que le llegaba hasta la cintura estaba mirando el horizonte, estaba apoyada en el barandal de metal mientras que sentía la brisa en su cara.

Elsa tarde se dio cuenta de que Miguel ya la había dejado…sola con una joven que no conocía; 13 años de insolación al mundo exterior no es algo que se cambiaba por tan solo 2 semanas de diversión con su hermana, el joven repartidor de hielo, el muñeco de nieve y el cariñoso reno, no.

**—Em… ¿hola?—**saludo *tímidamente Elsa, luego vio como Alicia le dirigía la mirada, tenía ojos de color celeste.

**— ¿Majestad?—**Alicia abrió los ojos como platos, no se esperaba ver a alguien tan importante a esas horas. Rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

**— ¿De verdad aseguras que no va a haber tormenta?—**pregunta Elsa, acercándose. Alicia no dice nada y se pone en la posición en la que antes estaba con los ojos cerrados. Justo cuando Elsa iba a repetir la pregunta ella le interrumpe.

**—*No habrá…—**murmura con una sonrisa

**— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?—**

**—Por el aire…—**murmura nuevamente, esta vez abre los ojos mirando las aguas cristalinas reflejar la luz de la luna

**— ¿Disculpa?—**

**—Me refiero…—**Alicia mira al cielo mientras que el viento empezaba a mover tanto su cabello como el de Elsa —**a que el aire es cálido ¿lo sientes?—**Elsa por primera vez se percató de eso, sonrió **—y el agua está bastante tranquila, es la viva imagen de la paz para mi…—**Alicia la miro esperando una respuesta de su parte

**— ¿Te refieres a que sientes si va a haber tormenta o no…en el aire y el agua?—**

**—Algo así…—**Elsa se dio cuenta de que Alicia era de pocas palabras, pero aun así explicaba mucho.

**— ¿Podrías explicarlo?—**inquirió Elsa, no quería apurarla pero sin embargo tenía curiosidad.

**—…—**Alicia la miro de reojo antes de volver su vista al mar **—son elementos vitales, predecibles, sutiles y la mayoría de tiempo calmados…y con predecibles me refiero a que cualquier persona puede hacer lo que yo, solo necesita sentir al aire y al agua —**Elsa arqueo una ceja, a lo cual Alicia soltó una leve risa **—con sentirlos me refiero a pasar tiempo con ellos, y aunque no tengan vida los puedes escuchar…—**

Y antes de que Elsa pudiera hacer cualquier otra pregunta le pareció escuchar una leve melodía, miro a Alicia quien estaba nuevamente en la posición en la que tenía sus codos apoyados en barandal, su cabeza entre estos y los pies cruzados, apoyándose en izquierdo. Elsa simplemente cerró sus ojos como lo hacía Alicia, y en efecto, la melodía era suave y armoniosa, parecía provenir de todas partes y al mismo tiempo de ninguna.

**— ¿De dónde viene?—**

**—Del viento…—**Elsa la mira confundida, pero no quería hacer tantas preguntas a una joven que claramente era menor a ella…

**—Perdona la pregunta… ¿pero cuántos años tienes?—**

**—15 —**

**…**

**— ¿Entonces 2 de tus amigos del orfanato donde vivías vendrán? ¡Grandioso!—**hablo Rapunzel abrasando a Eugene

**—Lo sé…pero después de todos estos años… ¿aún me recuerdan? Wow, esos chicos son geniales —**lo último lo dijo para si

**— ¿Y cómo se llaman?—**

**—Miguel ****BrunuhVille**** y Fernando López —**

* * *

**Ok, el capítulo 4 termino al fin… pero bueno aquí yo estoy ¡Rainbow Death a su servició!**

**Como recordaran, Blue escribió anteriormente el capítulo porque en mi escuela están enfermos con más pesadillas de deberes que nos mandan D:**

**1 * :- Odio rimar, bueno, Blue fue la que me hizo rimar en cuanto a eso**

**2 * :- No se confundan con "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" pero es que no encontrábamos otro nombre :3**

**3 * :- Mmm bueno, Elsa saludo a alguien que no conocía. Más los 13 años de insolación que tuvo que pasar… ¿Cómo no saludas tímidamente?**

**4 * :- Am…para empezar Alicia es un OC de Blue, Alicia es capaz de controlar el agua en los cuentos de Blue pero ella dijo que aquí no tendría ese "don"…así que la convencí de por lo menos que tenga alguna clase de conexión con el agua. Y terminamos poniendo que la conexión era entre agua y aire ¿loco, no?**

**5:- No hay cinco realmente pero el apellido de Miguel es de un compositor favorito entre Blue y yo, deben escuchar sus canciones :3 les dejo el título de una: "Medieval Ballad – Winterwolf"**

**Y 6:- Tampoco hay 6, pero aquí quiero decir que Olaf se quedó con Sven en Arendelle para ayudar y hacer bromas tal vez ^_^'**

**Ok, eso es todo. ¿Merece reviews?**

**Ah, y Blue hizo las partes románticas. A mí me dan cositas escribir esas partes**

**¡Suerte!**

**RD y Blue Atom **

**Pos:- Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia es bien aceptada :3 **


	5. Conociendonos

**Capitulo 5:- Conociéndonos**

_Cinco días después…_

Durante la estadía en el barco Anna no se separaba de Kristoff, y Elsa aprendía algunas cosas de la naturaleza por parte de Alicia. Miguel era muy bueno en cuanto a cantar se trataba, incluso una de las noches de cena él canto junto a Alicia una canción llamada "*****Good Time" todos aplaudieron al final haciendo sonrojar a Alicia, y Miguel solo pudo decir gracias por ambos. Además de eso, había demostrado que le gustaba cierta joven tímida de cabello café claro y ojos celestes.

…

Por su parte, Eugene y Rapunzel subían seguido al techo del castillo. También solían jugarle bromas a Maximus y algunos guardias que estaban cerca, además solían frecuentar el bosque seguido. Les gustaba el aire libre. Algunas veces también conversaban con los reyes o simplemente jugaban a lo que Rapunzel decidía. Escondidas era uno de esos tantos juegos y ella siempre ganaba. Aparte que los tres machos del grupo (me refiero a Eugene, Maximus y Pascal) a veces se preguntaban si tendría otros poderes para adivinar donde estaban escondidos.

* * *

Rapunzel jalaba a su novio hacia el patio, donde podría escalar hasta el techo. Eugene solo podía sonreír como bobo al ver a su princesa así de alegre.

**—Sigo sin entender porque toda la comida —**se quejo Eugene mientras trataba de que la comida que tenía en brazos no se le cayera.

—**Porque planeo tener un día de campo en el techo del palacio** —le respondió Rapunzel con una sonrisa.

**— ¿Día de campo? ¿Esta era tu sorpresa? ¿Cómo se supone que vayamos a subir con todo esto?**—preguntó Eugene curioso de que planeaba su futura esposa.

**—Ese detalle se me olvido —**Eugene la mira esperando que se le ocurra algo **— ¿puedes cargar la mitad?—**

**—Supongo que podría** — Eugene dejo la mitad en el cuelo y se acomodo lo mas que pudo, consiguiendo cargar la comida en un solo brazo, Rapunzel lo imito **— ¿Qué tienes planeado?— **

Pero antes de que pudiera regresar a ver al frente, Rapunzel ya estaba escalando. Eugene no perdió tiempo y le siguió el paso con esfuerzo ya que solo contaba con una mano.

**…**

**— ¡El día de ayer fue increíble!**—grito Anna, sujetando el brazo de Kristoff. Elsa solo sonrió al verla tan alegre.

**— ¿Qué parte de toda la noche?—**preguntó Kristoff al recordar como anoche Anna les había hecho dormir cerca de las 2 de la madrugada

**—Pues todo, en especial cuando a Miguel se le rego el ponche en el cabello** —les recordó eso, Miguel había estado tan "ocupado" viendo a Alicia que no se dio cuenta cuando se tropezó y todo el ponche se le vino encima.

**_Flash back_**

Miguel caminaba con el recipiente cristalino del ponche en sus manos, cuando vio a Alicia con uno de esos típicos vestidos que usan en las noches especiales, en este caso se festejaba el 16° aniversario de el capitán Fernando y su esposa Ángela, Alicia llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con toques de azul claro a partir de la cintura. Tenía su cabello recogido como siempre en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y el flequillo, medio ondulado, le llegaba hasta las cejas.

Miguel había estado tan embobado viéndola que no se fijo al momento que le dirigió la mirada y él, de torpe, se tropezó con su pie izquierdo cayendo de lleno en el suelo y el ponche en su cabello, suerte que nadie lo vio porque estaban bailando. Sin embargo, Alicia si lo vio y corrió a ayudarle. Miguel agradecía que el color del ponche escondiera su sonrojo.

**_Fin del Flash Back._**

—**Pobre Miguelito** —concluyó Anna, mientras que Elsa y Kristoff le miraban.

**— ¿Lo viste todo?—**preguntó Elsa.

**—Si, se le notaba lo sonrojado a kilómetros ¿y cómo es que ustedes no lo vieron?—**curioseó Anna

**—A mi no me gusta estar rodeada de personas, Anna. Por lo cual estaba en la cubierta…tomando aire fresco **—se explico Elsa, ahora las dos miraban al pobre rubio que estaba en estado nervioso.

—**Vale, yo solo estaba viendo por la ventana…me hubiera puesto a hacer otra cosa…como bailar contigo Anna —**la aludida le sonrió, mientras Elsa solo pudo mirarlos tiernamente, desde hace un tiempo que los dos han estado saliendo **—eso si supiera bailar…—**

**— ¿Tu tampoco sabes?—**preguntó Elsa, mientras Anna solo podía decir un leve 'Awwww'

**—Bueno, Kristoff te puedo enseñar un día de estos ¿Qué dices?—**preguntó Anna, Kristoff le sonrió como respuesta.

…

Eugene respiraba agitadamente mientras dejaba la comida donde Rapunzel la había dejado y se recostaba en el techo.

**— ¡Eugene, Eugene, mira!—**le rogaba la oji-verde señalando el mar. El aludido solo pudo regresar a ver mientras tomaba un poco de agua, pero al ver ese barco abrió los ojos en un perfecto círculo y escupió el agua.

**— ¿Ese es el barco de Arendelle?—**preguntó incrédulo —**se supone que llegarían en 4 horas —**

**—Lo sé, ¿no es genial?****Y además, tendremos nuevas amigas —**

Eugene sonrió y asintió, miro el barco y se apoyo en una especie de torre detrás suyo. Rapunzel se acostó cerca de él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Eugene le paso un brazo por la espalda, apegándola más a su pecho.

Más abajo, Maximus estaba con Pascal cabalgando por el patio del castillo siendo saludado por unos guardias que pasaban por ahí.

— **¿Ya oyeron la nueva noticia?—**tanto caballo como camaleón miraron a tres guardias conversando.

**—No, eh estado parado aquí como 4 horas** —se quejo uno más alto que el resto.

**—Era de esperarse, estas de turno, reacciona** —habló uno de cabello castaño

**—Wow, alto caballeros. La noticia es que el barco de Arendelle arribara pronto en el puerto, será mejor que lo vayamos a recibir si la princesa Rapunzel o los reyes no van** —explico el primero que habló, tomando un sorbo de café.

**— ¿Y ya se los preguntaste a sus majestades?—**intervino el de cabello castaño mientras se sentaba.

**—Estaba por hacerlo, ¿luego de la boda quien va a ver el cielo estrellado?—**preguntó el primero, los otros dos asintieron y se retiraron.

Maximus y Pascal se vieron mutuamente, antes de que el caballo de melena dorada iniciara una "carrera" hacia los puertos. Pascal solo pudo sujetarse de la melena de Maximus para no caer.

Max paro repentinamente en uno de los tantos lugares de vista libre del castillo. Los dos vieron al barco que se aproximaba y rápidamente fueron al patio tratando de llamar la atención de dos jóvenes que estaban justamente arriba en el techo del castillo.

—**Ugh, no otra vez, y justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar el momento** —murmuro Eugene separándose de Rapunzel quien rio suavemente.

Los dos bajaron -sin la comida, afortunadamente- y solo pudieron escuchar las quejas y el relincho de cierto caballo.

**—Alto, alto, alto. Recuerda que no te entendemos —**pidió Eugene.

**—Oh, es fácil, dicen que vayamos al puerto a recibir a las familia real de Arendelle** —habló Rapunzel, mientras Eugene le dirigía la mirada.

**— ¿Entendiste a un caballo?—**preguntó el pobre castaño incrédulo.

**—O no, entiendo a Pascal** —le recordó con tono de gracia en su voz.

**—Oh, cierto —**

**…**

**— ¡Ya casi llegamos!—**aviso en un grito Fernando

**—Oh, vamos a ver una nueva tierra —**decía emocionada Anna mientras abrazaba a cierto rubio a su lado.

**—Anna…—**murmuro Kristoff, mientras la pelirroja se separaba con un leve 'lo siento'

Elsa solo pudo mirarlos con una sonrisa en su rostro. Luego miro a Miguel quien estaba técnicamente jalando seis maletas blancas y tres rosadas.

**— ¿Desde cuándo Anna empaca tanto?... ¿Y en seis maletas?—**murmuro Elsa mientras veía al pobre de Miguel ser ayudado por un joven moreno de cabello dorado quien parecía ser mucho más fuerte que él.

—**Okey Kristoff, saca la cámara, porque vamos a tomar muchísimas fotos** —hablo Anna, mientras el pobre rubio arqueaba una ceja.

**—Pero Anna, ni siquiera trajimos la cámara —**

**—Oh cierto…—**

**—Por lo menos la pasaras bien viendo una nueva tierra —**hablo Elsa, mientras Anna solo le sonreía.

**…**

Eugene corría junto a Rapunzel, varias personas que les miraban saludaban con entusiasmo a los dos jóvenes, mientras que estos solo se preocupaban por una cosa: llegar al puerto y recibir a las visitas.

Los dos pararon al ver que el barco se habría de tardar aun una media hora, por lo cual decidieron caminar. Durante el camino conversaron de cosas al azar, como se encontraba el día o que harían exactamente durante la estadía de la realeza de Arendelle. Rapunzel había propuesto enseñarles el bosque, algo parecido a dar una caminata por la naturaleza. Eugene solo había comentado que tal vez podrían enseñarles la "playa" porque la arena en aquel lugar era un poco escasa, por que reinaba más el césped que esta. Rapunzel pareció dudar al principio, pero luego acepto la idea de Eugene, no sin antes mencionar que primero irían al bosque y después a la "playa" Eugene solo pudo rodar los ojos, pero asintió.

…

Por otra parte, Anna trataba de convencer a su hermana y a Kristoff de que cuando llegaran vieran el pueblo, o la flora del lugar. Pero Elsa negó la idea diciendo que primero había que presentarse con los reyes, la princesa de Corona y el joven Fitzherbert, Kristoff también apoyo la idea de Elsa diciendo que más tarde podrían ver la flora, y hasta la fauna, del lugar. Anna solo hizo un puchero como una niña de 8 años sacándole unas risas a su hermana y novio.

Elsa tenía que mencionar que estaba nerviosa, conocer a los mejores amigos de sus padres en persona le era un poco incomodo. Kristoff solo pudo tratar de aparentar que la vestimenta que le había dado Anna no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Y Anna…pues simplemente se la pasaba hablando de que podrían hacer cuando lleguen, lo primero en su lista era hacer nuevos amigos con la familia real de Corona, y por último ver la flora y fauna del lugar, además de saber que tan bueno era en esas tierras el chocolate.

…

**—Okey Eugene, llegaran en poco más de unos minutos. ¿Listo?—**

**—Nací listo, querida —**

**—Bien…prepárate —**

**— ¡*BOTEN ANCLAS!—**se escucho el grito de Fernando, mientras que las anclas eran soltadas inmediatamente.

Después de un rato, empezaron a bajar todos los "habitantes" del barco, Rapunzel cogió de la mano a Eugene mientras intentaba divisar a las dos jóvenes soberanas de Arendelle. Eugene por otra parte intentaba localizar a sus amigos. Y la primera en localizar a quienes estaba buscando fue Rapunzel que rápidamente jalo la mano de su futuro esposo para que este viera a una joven de cabello rubio platinado que vestía un hermoso vestido verde y negro con detalles dorados y una fina capa morada larga, una joven de cabello rojizo con un vestido verde con toques de verde oscuro y una ligera capa de tela que cubría su pecho. Lo que les sorprendió es que esta última estaba sujeta de la mano de un joven robusto de cabello rubio y ojos cafés con traje blanco con una línea de azul en los costados y el cabello peinado para atrás. Rapunzel no perdió tiempo y se acerco a la familia real de Arendelle y al joven rubio junto a su novio para poder saludarlos y guiarlos al palacio.

* * *

**Okey, aquí se acaba el cap. ¡A que los hemos dejado con intriga! Vale, yo aquí saludo. ¡Rainbow Death a su servicio!**

**Blue**:- Espera, ¡yo también estoy aquí!

**Death:- **Oh, si. Bueno decidimos acabar este capítulo juntas y así lo haremos seguido :3

**Blue:- **Um… ¿no vas a explicar?

**Death:- **Naaa, hazlo tú

**Blue:- **Como digas

**1 *:- La canción "Good Time" es una que esta en Ingles, y que aparte de eso, es muy bonita. La verdad es que no encontramos otra canción mejor que esa ^^'**

**2 *:- ¿Se dice "boten anclas" o se utiliza alguna otra expresión? Díganos para cambiarla, plis.**

**Death:- **¿Eso es todo? Esta vez no pusimos muchas cosas… ¬¬

**Blue:**- No es tan fácil. En especial la descripción de los vestidos ¡no soy buena en ello!

**Death**:- Lo sé :3 pero que va, deja eso para más tarde. ¿Les gusto?

**La dos:- **_¿Dejaran reviews?_


	6. Presentaciones y reencuentros

**Capitulo 6:- Presentaciones y reencuentros**

Rapunzel empezó a tirar de la mano a Eugene hacia donde las dos jóvenes y Kristoff. Y con elegancia se presentaron.

**—Me imagino que ustedes deben ser la familia real de Arendelle** —hablo Rapunzel, mientras Elsa asentía.

—**Exacto, mi nombre es Elsa, ella es mi hermana Anna y él es Kristoff Bjorgman…—**Elsa no pudo terminar porque Anna de inmediato hablo.

**— ¡Es todo un gusto conocerlos a ambos! Ustedes deben ser la princesa Rapunzel y el príncipe Eugene de Corona —**menciono entusiasmada.

**—No príncipe aun** —se defendió Eugene, con una sonrisa. Anna de inmediato entendió.

**— ¿Qué les parece si vamos al castillo y más tarde al bosque?—**pregunto Rapunzel, Anna de inmediato sonrió. Kristoff asintió y Elsa igual **— ¡bien! ¡Te dije que primero querrían ver el bosque!—**celebro la peli-castaña

—**Derrotado** —Eugene levanto sus manos como si los policías le dijeran "las manos sobre la cabeza"

…

**—La Reina Elsa y la princesa Anna de Arendelle** —anuncio un soldado, mientras los reyes de Corona se levantaban de sus tronos para caminar hacia las hermanas.

**—Elsa, Anna. Es un gusto enorme volverlas a ver** —hablo la reina Elisabeth, mientras su esposo, el rey Thomas, las miraba cálidamente

**—Uh, espere… ¿nos conoce?—**pregunto Anna desconcertada.

**— ¡Oh claro que las conocemos! A Elsa la conocimos cuando tenía 3, y a ti cuanto tenias algunos meses de nacida** —Anna miro al rey con asombró luego a Elsa, y haci otras dos veces más.

**—No lo sabía…—**murmuro Anna

Por otra parte, Kristoff conversaba con Eugene, tal parece que los dos se habían vuelto amigos. Rapunzel simplemente los miraba y opinaba de vez en cuando.

**— ¿Sabes? Hace dos semanas y media fuimos a la coronación de Elsa, ¿Cómo le va con sus poderes?—**pregunto Rapunzel

**— ¿Ustedes asistieron a la coronación de Elsa?—**Kristoff parecía sorprendido —**este si, ya los ha dominado a la perfección, pero…eh de agregar que cuando esta nerviosa o enojada pierde un poco el control—**

**—Entonces… ¿será que le podemos ayudar en eso? Digo, si estas enojada cuanta hasta diez…o bueno, en su caso hasta cien si es necesario…también puede ser hasta mil —**hablo Rapunzel

**—En verdad les agradecería si la ayudaran…—**Kristoff fue interrumpido por la puerta la cual se habría dejando pasar a las hermanas y a los reyes. Kristoff rápidamente hizo una reverencia.

**—Oh, no necesitas hacer eso —**le pidió Elisabeth, a lo cual Kristoff asintió.

**—Bueno… ¿entonces quieren ir al bosque?—**pregunto Eugene, Anna y Elsa asintieron. Kristoff igual, solo que con un poco de inseguridad la cual para su suerte no fue percibida por nadie.

…

Rapunzel, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y Eugene caminaban por una especie de sendero que tenia arboles con hojas completamente anaranjadas amarillentas y que apenas dejaban pasar un rayito de sol, alumbrando el camino cubierto por hojas y césped dándole un aspecto divino. Los arbustos tenían flores rosadas con un tono más oscuro de rosado al final de los pétalos, los cuales estaban delicadamente goteados. Algunos animales -como ardillas o gorriones- pasaban por los arboles.

Anna se admiraba de todo lo que veía, no importaba que cosa fuera, pero le encantaba ver a los animales, en especial a aquellos pajaritos pequeños que se movían mediante saltos por las ramas de los arboles, y cantaban (silbaban) hermosas melodías. Kristoff solo podía ver todo con cierta admiración, estaba más acostumbrado a ver un paisaje cubierto de nieve que…esto, le era fascinante ver a los animales corretear por las ramas de los árboles o pasar delante de ellos. Elsa tenía que admitir que estaba completamente encantada con los silbidos de los gorriones, los cuales le daban cierta paz.

Eugene sonrió imaginando que les gustaría ver más que ardillas y gorriones, a lo cual le susurro algo a Rapunzel la cual enseguida acepto la idea.

—**Si esto les gusto, esperen a ver esto** —les dijo Eugene, atrayendo la atención de el trió.

La pareja les guio hasta una especie de claro, en donde se podía apreciar bastantes tipos de plantas diferentes, como las *trepadoras, las cuales adornaban los árboles de manera posesiva.

Eugene hizo una señal para que se quedasen quietos, y cuando menos lo esperaban…un venado se pudo ver a la lejanía, este era grande y sus cuernos parecían bastantes fuertes, Anna abrazo a su hermana con la boca levemente abierta de la emoción, tantos años de encierro habían hecho que se emocionara hasta por una abeja. En pocos segundos, el venado les dirigió la mirada, se les quedo viendo unos segundos, se empezó a acercar curioso…y luego se fue corriendo por un conejo que salió de los arbustos paralelos a ellos, lo cual asusto a Anna que se lanzo a los brazos de Kristoff.

**—Justo como cuando recién nos conocíamos** —le susurro Eugene a su novia, Rapunzel solo se avergonzó.

**—Nunca había visto un conejo tan cerca…—**se defendió la castaña en voz baja.

…

**— ¿Y no hay cascadas? —**pregunto Anna, Rapunzel y Eugene lo pensaron un poco antes de responder.

**—Si las hay. ¿Quieren ir?—**inquirió Punzie, a lo cual Anna asintió emocionada, Elsa sonrió y Kristoff hizo la misma acción que Anna solo que más calmado.

…

Después de ver las hermosas aguas cristalinas caer al suelo, formando una laguna con peces saltando y nadando en esta. Mariposas revolotear por allí y por allá, en lo cual Anna se quedo asombrada viendo las aguas cristalinas, Elsa se quedo a maravillada con el paisaje al igual que Kristoff, este último se quedo boqui-abierto.

Pero más tarde eso, el grupo regreso al palacio de Corona, en donde los reyes les recibieron e indicaron sus habitaciones.

La habitación de Elsa era amplia, de un color rosado con flores rosadas y soles dorados -por no decir amarillos- adornando las paredes, la cama era una bastante grande.

**_"No es que vaya a dormir con alguien más…"_** pensó Elsa ante el tamaño de la cama, que de seguro era la que usaban los casados.

La habitación de Anna y Kristoff, pues dormían juntos, era espaciosa y decorada con soles dorados, la cama realmente ancha, y un escritorio que Anna utilizo para poner sus cosas de primera y salir a explorar el castillo, de modo que el pobre de Kristoff tuvo que ordenar su ropa y la de Anna.

**_"Cuanta…ropa"_** pensó el pobre rubio al ver que Anna había empacado tres maletas de ropa…tres maletas.

…

Eugene caminaba por el jardín del palacio, Rapunzel había acompañado a Anna para enseñarle el castillo. Así que él pensó en ir a ver a Kristoff para conversar cosas de machos. Eso si no se hubiera topado con cierto joven pelirrojo de tez morena, acompañado de un hombre moreno de cabello castaño y barba de candado.

**— ¡Eh, Miguel, Fernando!—**se alegró Eugene corriendo donde sus viejos amigos del orfanato.

**—Hola, Flynn. Cuanto tiempo —**saludo Fernando, estrechando manos con su joven amigo.

**—Así que… ¿te vas a casar? ¿Y con la famosa princesa perdida?—**hablo Miguel.

**—Sip, Rapunzel es como…un rayo de sol para mi oscura vida —**Eugene cerro una mano en puño poniéndola delante de él y mirando al cielo.

**—No te hagas el poeta, y cuenta, ¿Cómo la conociste?** —le interrumpió Fernando

—**Te lo contare, si me respondes… ¿cómo te fue con Verónica?—**

**—Bien, adoptamos a nuestra primera hija a la edad de 8 años, y ahora cuenta con 15 años, también tenemos un hijo de la edad de 6 años, llamado Francisco —**contesto Fernando, sincero.

**—E-espera… ¿quieres decir que Alicia es adoptada?—**pregunto Miguel atónito.

**—Si, ¿sino como explicas que sea de tu edad?—**

**—Dejemos eso de lado —**intervino Eugene**— es una verdadera sorpresa que vinieran, gracias —**

**—No te preocupes Rider —**

Eugene sonrió ante la respuesta de Miguel, y se la paso conversando con sus amigos, hasta que Miguel pregunto por Alicia y Fernando le dijo que ella de seguro estaba ayudando a su madre en el puerto. Luego, el joven pelirrojo se fue corriendo, a lo cual Flynn se intereso. Fernando sonrió.

**—La verdad, no sé que le pasa a ese chico con mi hija, Alicia. Lo que si, ella es una joven bastante educada, de seguro te gustaría conocerla, ¿Qué dices? —**

Eugene acepto la oferta de su amigo, después de todo, hace años que no lo veía.

…

Rapunzel terminaba de enseñarle a Anna la cocina. Pero antes de que la joven peli-castaña pudiera dar un paso fuera de esta, Anna la detuvo.

**— ¿No hay chocolate?** —pregunto Anna, Punzie sonrió y asintió

—**Si lo hay, ¿te parece si nos cogemos la mayoría? —**

Anna afirmo emocionada y las dos empezaron a devorar, después de buscar, aquel delicioso manjar café. Las dos tenían la misma edad, después de todo (18 años)

…

Por otra parte, Elsa hablaba con los reyes sobre la boda que al parecer se llevaría a cabo al siguiente día a esa hora; 2:30 de la tarde.

**—Esto será magnifico —**exclamo Elisabeth.

**—Sin duda alguna** —le siguió Thomas.

Elsa miro de reojo a la feliz pareja, por un momento vio a sus padres reflejados en ellos…y de repente se le vino una duda, que ellos definitivamente sabrían responder, con una gran bocanada de aire, pregunto:

**—Disculpen que meta este tema de golpe pero… ¿desde hace cuanto conocen a mis padres?—**

Los dos reyes la miraron, con una cálida sonrisa recordando viejos momentos. Elsa se sintió pésima al haber preguntado eso, y hubiera dicho que no era necesaria que respondiesen si Elisabeth no la hubiera interrumpido.

**—Los conocimos en un asunto diplomático entre Corona y Arendelle, tu padre, el rey Luis, nos ayudo cuando el reino atravesaba una época de sequia terrible, a lo cual, nosotros estuvimos eternamente agradecidos…—**empezó Elisabeth

**—Transcurrido un año, nos hicimos grandes amigos con la reina Sofía y el rey Luis, por lo cual nos apoyábamos mutuamente en cualquier problema político o económico que atravesaran cualquiera de nuestros reinos** —termino Thomas —**así que los conocemos desde hace unos 19 años…—**

**—Dos años después de que yo naciera**—murmuro Elsa**—espere… ¿19 años? Eso es bastante —**

**—Tu padre tenía 38 en ese entonces, cuando lo conocimos —**recordó Elisabeth.

Elsa asintió, repasando lo que le habían dicho los reyes. Tendría una historia completa que contarle a Anna.

* * *

**Death:**- Ok, hemos terminado *W*

**Blue:**- Creo que en este capítulo también tendré que explicar yo ¬¬

**1 *:- Las plantas trepadoras, las que trepan los arboles de los bosques ¿si han visto, no? También hay en algunas casas…**

**2:- No hay realmente, pero solo aclaro. Eugene:- 18 Miguel:- 15 Fernando:- 29. Alicia es adoptada porque realmente no cavia el que ella tuviera la misma edad que Miguel, tendría que lógicamente tener…9 recién, posiblemente.**

**3:- Los nombres de los reyes son un misterio…así que de nuevo nos los hemos inventado…**

**Blue:-** Creo que eso es todo.

**Death:**- Bien, entonces, que les…

**Blue**:- Ah, ah. Te dije que responderíamos comentarios.

**Death**:- Agh, bien…

**Me-Me Rotamundo**

**Blue:**- Claro. A todos nos alegra el día ver que un Fanfic que nos gusta ha sido actualizado :3

**Death:**- Sobre todo después de una pelea J

**Gothic Black**

**Blue:- **Gracias por leer este Fic amiga, significa mucho.

**Death:-** Lo que dijo ella. ¿Y para cuando esta el próximo chaper de tu Fic? Quiero saber que pasa :3

**Demetria Lunk**

**Blue:- **Oye, hace tiempos que no te vemos.

**Death:- **Cierto *o* espero que aun te guste este Fic…

**Alejandra Estrada14019**

**Blue**:- Uh, eh…conforme a tu petición…ah…

**Death**:- ¡Mándale un PM a Blue!

**Blue:**- Esta bien, podremos arreglar asuntos por los PM. Bien, asunto arreglado, te lo mandare hoy mismo ;)

**Las dos**:- ¿Les gusto? _¿Dejaran reviews?_

_Blue Atom09974 y Rainbow Death_


End file.
